gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
JRX-001A ψ Gundam "Sieglinde"
The JRX-001A ψ Gundam "Sieglinde" (also "Psi Gundam") was a Universal Century developmental, top-secret high performance prototype mobile suit (MS) developed in U.C.0094 by the (E.F.S.F) and Anaheim Electronics Jupiter (aka AEj, a deep-space branch of the conglomerate dealing with military Black projects). It is featured in the Mobile Suit Variations EX: UC Generation design series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ψ Gundam Sieglinde (codename "Psi Gundam") is the first testbed unit of the experimental series of MS from Project Walküre, and was fitted with the experimental '''O'perating 'M'ode 'N'eural 'I'ntegrated 'S'tructure'' system (OMNIS System). The OMNIS System had its roots in the ill-fated , first seen in U.C.0079, and was considered to be a highly advanced model of the Quasi-Psycommu control system. The system was initially developed by the Oakland Newtype Research Institute on Earth, however, all research and personnel were transferred to AEj's space colony Rheingold, near Jupiter's moon, Io. The OMNIS System worked via neural synapses, and the trial production Sigurd and Sieglinde units were created as testbeds for this system. The system works by establishing neuron connections, and a standardized circuit path connects the pilots nervous system to the self-learning main computer, the electronic terminal then receives information from neurons of the pilot's locomotive and reflex nervous system, thus enabling a non-Newtype pilot to control the mobile suit literally with their thoughts, and allowing them to fully control the MS with quick and precise movement. The powerful self-learning computer can process these massive segments of information at 20 tera-bits/second. Fundamentally, the OMNIS systems' workings are similar to the chips first seen on the . The OMNIS System works in conjunction with cameras mounted around the mobile suit's cockpit and body, along with an array of screens, patterned in a 360-degree sphere within the cockpit. This system also leaves the pilot free-standing (or floating, in zero-g environments) within the cockpit, with the pilot wearing a specialized pilot suit and electronic "headband" containing the neural receptors. Early tests of this system first installed on the JRX-001A using rookie MS pilots and virtual simulations indicated that the machine's response speed (The pilot being in complete control of even the smallest movements) and overall capabilities were a startling three times as high as compared to the results of the "Sieglinde" without the system, thus representing a dramatic evolution in functionality. As with other Gundam-type MS before it, the Sieglindes frame uses the famed Gundarium alloy for both the internal structure and external armor sections. In order to ameliorate the stress on the generator and overall frame of the machine caused by extremely precise movements executed by the pilot controlling a large object like an MS, the maximum power of its installed generator is set at an initially lowered power-output via an inhibitor control program installed within the OMNIS System. As the pilot's nerve impulses and reaction speed to the Sieglinde increases, the program automatically executes an increase in generator power. However, the program allows the reactor to exceed it's endurance rating much higher than what had been anticipated at the start of the program's creation, theoretically increasing the Sieglinde's reactor output twofold, and causing it's capabilities to become tremendously heightened. However, if the Sieglinde operates at above the original specifications for an extended period of time, the MS becomes more susceptible to stress induced fracture failures. The Sieglinde mounts two large booster pods and numerous maneuvering verniers that give the machine tremendous thrust and incredible agility in space. Because the Sieglinde was designed with emphasis on speed and firepower, and therefore lightly armored. This armor deficiency was compensated for with a highly destructive long-range mega beam rifle fed by the generator, two diffuse beam cannons and a powerful mega particle cannon integrated into the shield. In combat simulations, the pilot of the Sieglinde would rely on its speed and maneuverability to execute tip-and-run assaults on several enemies, allowing it to take out entire mobile suit squadrons before the enemy had a chance to retaliate. These weapon systems were supplemented by an advanced fire-control system, eye-tracking system, numerous sensors, and an integrated AI control system. The overall potential of this unit rests solely on the mental state of the pilot. An undisclosed design fault with the Sieglinde was that the machine constantly faced the danger of it going out of control if the pilot's nerve impulses become unbalanced. Development The "Sieglinde" was conceptualized by General Bryan Hilbert, who wanted to develop a way to expand the E.F.S.F's military strength while decreasing the costs of training and maintaining mobile suit pilots via mobile weapons that could replicate Newtype abilities and thus have pilot's with a higher survivability rate, the result of which Project Walküre was conceived. To this extent, the Sieglinde incorporated the revolutionary OMNIS System, and was designed as an ideal solution to this problem. A second unit, the JRX-002IWS ψ Gundam "Sigurd", was built by AEj and came installed with a refined version of the OMNIS System, albeit the inhibitor program removed by default. Sieglinde and Sigurd were designed to dock with the monstrous unmanned, AI-controlled "Balmung", the test unit of an integrated weapon system, independently developed from a concept procured by the E.F.S.F. from the Enigma Phantom Skunkworks project. These three machines were assembled at the Rheingold, A large space-colony that serves as Anaheim Electronics Jupiter's main headquarters that also harbors AEj's primary buildings and AEj's First, Second, and Third R&D Divisions. Armaments ;*A.E. XBR-M95-08R mega beam rifle :The primary weapon of the Sieglinde, this experimental weapon was an advanced type of beam rifle that was also capable of producing a coherent beam of energy from its barrel, allowing the Sieglinde to wield it as a large beam saber. The rifle featured a high power output at 6.8 MW, however, because it was connected directly to the Sieglinde's power generator via a long power cable, this number would fluctuate wildly as the inhibitor program came into effect. The maximum power output of the rifle's "saber" was also directly influenced by the generator, hence if the pilot's nerve impulses became increasingly unbalanced , the more destructive the rifle would become. The downside to this weapon is the substantial energy drain on the Sieglindes generator from extended usage. Theoretically, the maximum power rating of the XBR-M95-08R is estimated to be at 30 MW, however, since formal tests have not been conducted with extreme data segments from the inhibitor program, the number is presumably higher. It is speculated that the rifle's power is only limited by the rifle's design endurance, and it is unknown if it would be able to handle repeated-use. ;*A.E.j-Gran·XBS-K-97d/Hr.01 beam saber :Stored on the backpack, The beam saber is standard equipment for Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. ;*A.E.j-VSh-037R/G-06159 shield :A unique type of solid shield which contained two propellant tanks and a single rocket thruster with an output of 32,000 kg, and further improved the Sieglinde's maneuverability and speed in space. This shield also incorporated a mega particle cannon connected to a sub-generator located beneath the Sieglinde's backpack. The shield is mounted on a forearm hardpoint, however, like earlier types before it, this device was weak against direct hits from beam weapons. ;*MRS-014BR-08/H mega particle cannon :A type of beam weapon that used , the mega particle gun is considered to be one of the most powerful weapons in the UC era. Thanks to improvements in the field of beam weapon technology, This version was a miniaturized prototype designed to be contained within the G-06159 shield and fed by a sub-generator, with a requirement of several minutes to fully charge-up. This weapon has a power rating of 8.5 MW ;*MRS-012B/H diffuse beam cannon :Also known as a "scattering beam cannon", this a mega particle cannon with a beam-deflecting device fitted within the barrel and allows it to "spread" multiple beams of energy across a wide arc. Because the beam is defocused and dispersed, the diffuse beam cannon is less powerful than a standard mega particle cannon. A pair of these weapons are mounted on movable swivels on the Sieglinde's large booster pods and allow the pilot to aim them at opposite directions. Because they cover a wide area, the diffuse beam cannons give the pilot more options in setting up a tight defense around the MS to protect it from projectiles and attacks from behind. By orienting the diffuse beam cannons to face one direction, the pilot can focus the beams to create a formidable weapon. History Despite the freshly rolled-out Sieglinde and Sigurd units being trial production models, they were meant for actual combat at the start of the conceptualization. These advanced and heavily armed prototypes had received high expectations among military officials. Unfortunately, both machines were seized during an attack by unknown forces from the Rheingold's hanger bays in U.C. 0095. During the chaos, civilian Elsa Crownlight, the daughter of a researcher who was involved with the OMNIS System's development and resident of the Rheingold, boards the Sieglinde and launches to escape the attackers. Variants *JRX-002IWS ψ Gundam "Sigurd" Notes *Production model-number breakdown : **JRX, developed at AEj. **ψ Gundam, designation used for the Project Walküre series of designs. **001A, derived from "Alpha". *The Sieglinde is named after Signe, a heroine from Scandinavian mythology, and is also the JRX-001A's pre-production designation. *The OMNIS System is modeled after the Mobile Trace System from the tv series. *The Sieglinde is a playable, high-level unit in the SD Gundam G Generation Wars: MS Evolution videogame, and is accompanied by an arranged theme BGM.